


Revenge Cake

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [59]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Another Bakery AU, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Daisy has no idea what this person is trying to order
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Revenge Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Feb 28 and this is an idea I might expand later because I kind of had to stop suddenly because of the constraints of a drabble

Daisy watched as a pretty girl pulled the hand of a man behind her. Pity he was taken, because he was really hot.

“I need to order a revenge cake,” the woman said.

“A...what?” Daisy’s mouth worked a bit. “What’s a revenge cake?”

“See Jemma?” the man said. “No one knows that that is.”

“Lincoln, you should understand that a sample population size of two is not appropriate to extrapolate from.” Her phone pinged, and she rushed to check it.

“Sorry about my friend,” Lincoln said. 

“Just a friend?”

He raised his eyebrows. “Yes.”

“Lucky for me,” Daisy said.


End file.
